It is the objective of this program to augment our basic cancer education curriculum with an integrated, readily-identifiable, multidisciplinary didactic course coupled with expanded clinical experiences. The didactic component will be structured into a new block of curricular time which will represent a required course for the entire third year class of dental students. Additional clinical experiences will be provided via participation in the various activities of the Regional Center for Maxillofacial Prosthetic Rehabilitation. In this latter facility, the studients will be engaged in: (1) The further development of skills in proper examination procedures; (2) Teaching patients a routine that can be utilized for self-examination of the oral cavity; (3) Pretherapeutic evaluation of new cancer patients; (4) Management of irradiated patients; (5) Management of patients of chemotherapeutic regimens; (6) Operating room procedures; (7) Providing dental care for oral cancer.